Baseball and softball bases for the first, second and third base positions are made to be slightly resilient, then mounted rigidly to the playing surface. At times this arrangement has proven to be disadvantageous to the players, such as when making a hard slide into the base. It is possible, at such times, to badly sprain or fracture the players ankle.
The severity of such injuries could be reduced or eliminated by designing the base to yield at the time of heavy impact. This is the purpose of the present invention.